The present invention relates generally to antenna structures and more particularly to a system and method for antenna radiation pattern control in a low cost easy to manufacture antenna system.
Wireless fidelity, referred to as “WiFi” generally describes a wireless communications technique or network that adheres to the specifications developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) for wireless local area networks (LAN). A WiFi device is considered operable with other certified devices using the 802.11 specification of the IEEE. These devices allow wireless communications interfaces between computers and peripheral devices to create a wireless network for facilitating data transfer. This often also includes a connection to a local area network (LAN).
Operating frequencies range within the WiFi family, and typically operate around the 2.4 GHz band or the 5 GHz band of the spectrum. Multiple protocols exist at these frequencies and operate with differing transmit bandwidths.
Since antenna placement may adversely affect wireless communications, it is important for an antenna system to provide improved operations under differing physical placement conditions and, if located outside, the antenna must be capable of weathering environmental affects. Generally antenna manufacturers protect the antenna structure by enclosing it in a weather-proof structure often called a radome.
Because the small transmission (TX) power from the transmitters of access points (APs), laptops and similar wireless devices are generally the weakest link in a WiFi system, it is of key importance to utilize high gain antenna systems. Conventionally, designers configure antennas to effectuate a desired radiation pattern. The radiation pattern provides for improved directional ability. This may include shaping the antenna elements or antenna structure so that it radiates radio frequency (RF) energy in a certain direction or pattern. With the advent of low power transmission systems for use in digital networks, communications systems have lacked affordable, easy-to-manufacture antenna systems that provide a wide radiation pattern under adverse conditions.